


A Colourful Birthday

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato actually views Kaoru's fans as stalkers, Do people actually think that giving gifts according to colour's fun?, F/F, I gave up on the title, She knows most of them aren't considered as one though, Story doesn't match with JP Persona event timeline so shh, The Tsurumakis own a house in Russia for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Sure, Chisato may be on good terms with Kaoru, but that didn't mean that she would've liked to spend a rare day off celebrating her birthday.Then again, it wasn't as though she minded much.





	A Colourful Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so I made a few references to the Persona event. Till now I still wonder why did they hold the event earlier than the JP version... There are also a few other references to what I've seen before, though it's perfectly fine if you didn't notice them.

"May I ask what's our purpose here?" Chisato asked Misaki, who had gathered a few others for an unknown reason. It wasn't as if her schedule was completely filled up, in fact it was surprisingly the opposite. "If it's nothing important…"

"We're planning a birthday surprise for Kaoru-san, and we're inviting you since you're her sorta girlfriend." Misaki explained, gesturing to Kokoro and Hagumi decorating the ceiling with the help of a trampoline. Kanon covered her eyes as her two bandmates carried out acrobatic feats while hanging paper chains onto the chandelier. "Ignore the two idiots Kanon-san's supervising."

"Okay… then what are  _they_ doing here?" Chisato asked, gesturing to four other non-Hello Happy World! members. The group consisted of Rimi, Himari, Lisa and Hina, all with some connection to Kaoru. "I get Lisa-chan and Hina-chan, but do you really have to invite my girlfriend's stalkers?"

"Hey! We're not stalkers, we're just part of Seta-senpai's fan club!" Himari protested, indignant at being labelled as a stalker. Rimi said nothing, nibbling on one of the many choco cornets Kokoro had lured her with an hour ago. "If we're really stalkers, what does that make the actual Kaoru-senpai stalkers, obsessed?"

"Actually yes, that would be the case." Chisato sighed, turning to face Lisa and Hina. "I assume you two are here because you're Kaoru's classmates?"

"Uh huh! This is gonna be so boppin'! Good thing we're all free huh?"

"... Hina-chan, it's seven. In the morning. I honestly doubt any of you have anything to do." Chisato deadpanned, facing Misaki once again as she had more questions to ask her. What she saw was Misaki throwing money into the air. "... Misaki-chan, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh um, the band had a bet to whether you're actually dating her, sorta dating her or not dating her. Since you literally admitted that she's your girlfriend…" Misaki trailed off, throwing more wads of money into the air. Chisato wasn't sure what to say now that she witnessed the band's most rational member acting like a damn idiot.

"... Was there anyone who bet that we're not dating?"

"Hm? Hagumi did. Kokoro and Kanon-san bet that you're just sorta dating her." Kanon squeaked as her name was mentioned, shrinking as Chisato glanced her way. "As for me, it was obvious that you two were dating."

"F-Fueeeeee… Chisato-chan, you were always vague whenever it came to Kaoru-chan… I thought she was a… well… friend with benefits?" Kanon explained, her face a bright red as she explained in further detail.

"Kanon, if I wanted a friend with benefits, I wouldn't get one who's complete shit at it." Many of them gasped, they weren't expecting Chisato to swear even in private. "I'll get either Hina-chan or Sayo-chan."

"... Should I be disturbed at the implication that you've slept with  _both_ twins before, or horrified that you've slept with my girlfriend at one point?" Lisa asked, her face pale as she mechanically turned to face Hina and then Chisato.

"I dunno Lisachi, but we ended it once she got serious with Kaoru-chan!" Hina shrugged, not too bothered with what Chisato had implied. "If you wanna, I could lend you some of my toys! Like handcuffs!"

"H-Hina! I don't wanna hear about Sayo's kinks!"

* * *

 _'Hmm… I have to get something white for Kao-chan… what a pain.'_ Chisato mused to herself as she walked around the downtown shopping area, searching for something white as what Misaki had told her to get.  _'Just my luck to draw that card…'_

"Chisato-chan? What are you doing here on your day off?" Chisato snapped back to attention, her fellow bandmate waving cheerfully in front of her. "If you're free, can I join you?"

"Good morning Aya-chan. I'm actually forced to buy a present for Kaoru's surprise birthday party… but I suppose I wouldn't mind the company." Chisato replied, hoping that no one would recognise her given that Aya would be following her. _'I should've brought my disguise had I known I'll be here.'_

"Ehehe~ Who's attending Kaoru-chan's birthday party?"

"Her band, me, Lisa-chan, Hina-chan and her two stalkers."

"S-Stalkers?!"

"Himari-chan and Rimi-chan basically."

"O-Oh. I thought you meant actual stalkers…" Aya trailed off, earning herself a look of disbelief from the bassist. "I-It's just that all they do is to fawn over Kaoru-chan! A-And maybe attend all the lives she's in? I've seen girls who follow her all the way back home!"

"... I don't suppose you could provide me a description of the girls who follow Kaoru back home?" Chisato politely asked with a serene smile on her face, though Aya could tell that Chisato was anything but pleased just from the way her eyes glazed over.

"U-Um… as long as you don't murder them because murder is bad?"

"Fufu, we shall see." Chisato chuckled ominously, stopping outside a store. "This looks like a good place to get Kaoru's gift."

"C-Chisato-chan! T-That's…!" Aya's voice trembled, her hands clumsily covering her eyes as Chisato entered without her. "C-Chisato-chaaaaaaan!"

* * *

"Thank you for your well wishes my little kittens." Kaoru said as she allowed herself to be dragged along by Lisa and Hina throughout the downtown shopping area. "Truly, this is a fleeting present that I enjoy."

"H-Haha… Right." Lisa wasn't sure if she should just admit that their job was to keep Kaoru busy until it was time for her party, but Kaoru genuinely looked like she was having fun… even though they were just walking. "S-So how are you and Chisato? Any problems?"

"Hm? None whatsoever, though methinks my popularity is a mild annoyance in Chisato's eyes."

"She's not mad?"

"As long as I leave out the part where some of my admirers follow me back to my residence, I believe Chisato wouldn't get angry." Kaoru casually admitted, with Lisa reeling back in shock to hear that her classmate hadn't applied for a restraint order. "I know that look in thy eyes, how can I forcefully tear them away from me?"

"Welp, then that's all on you! Besides, it'll be really funny to see Chisato-chan getting pissed when she finds out about those stalkers!" Hina cheerfully replied, looking forward to the prospect of Chisato ranting about Kaoru at band practice. Kaoru gulped, aware that her usually collected girlfriend would enter a homicidal rage should she find out about Kaoru's problem. "Speaking of stalkers, Chisato-chan revealed about us!"

"Us?"

"Y'know, me and onee-chan being her fuck buddies?" Kaoru stopped, blinking at Hina. Lisa covered Hina's mouth too late, the damage was already done. "Wait, you don't know?"

"N-No, I knew. I'm just surprised that you're willing to admit it in front of Lisa…"

"Wait,  _you_ knew?! How is it that my classmates know about my girlfriend's sex life but not me?! What next, Yukina's gonna pop up and reveal that she knew too?!" Lisa exclaimed, annoyed that she wasn't in the loop despite dating the person in question. Hina and Kaou said nothing, their eyes continuously flickering from Lisa to beside her. "... Yukina's actually behind me isn't she?"

"Actually, it's your girlfriend but not a bad guess." Lisa whipped around, coming face to face with a mortified Sayo. "Hina, what did I say about revealing someone's personal life?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Chisato-chan was the one who said it!" Hina protested, pointing a finger at Kaoru. "She even said that Kaoru was bad at sex!"

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

"Haaa… I'm pretty sure I told you both that I wanted to be the one who tells Imai-san about my sexual history. Now look at how traumatised she is." Sayo sighed, this wasn't how she planned to come out to Lisa about her sex life.

"I'm not traumatised though?"

"Anyhoo, I'm gonna bring Kaoru-chan to Saya-chan's place for a choco cornet run! I think Rimi-chan's done eating right?" Hina intervened, hastily pulling Kaoru along so as to leave the couple alone to talk. "See you later at you-know-where!"

"... Where is this place Hina's talking about?" Sayo decided that for now, she should change topics and discuss her personal life with Lisa another time.

"Kokoro's place… Hey, don't change the subject!"

"Damn it."

* * *

"Surprise!" Kaoru was showered with party popper strings the moment Hina had led her into the room where the party was held. "Happy birthday!"

"This… how fleeting!" Kaoru was too overcome with emotions to delve into a lengthy speech about Shakespeare, much to everyone's relief. "I'm-"

"You don't have to say anything Kaoru-san." Misaki interjected, not wishing to hear any of Kaoru's monologues. "We've all got you something… not sure 'bout the plus ones though."

"I-I did get something!" Aya commented, glancing at Chisato briefly before tearing her eyes away. "It's definitely different from Chisato-chan!"

"I've also prepared something for Seta-san, however it doesn't seem to be well thought out." Sayo sighed, holding up a simple box with a ribbon attached onto the lid. "By the way, what's with the colour thing?"

"Oh that? I thought it'll be fun for Kaoru to gets gifts according to colour! I know I will!" Kokoro explained, holding up a tray of glasses filled lemonade. "I got yellow, so I made lemonade for your present Kaoru!"

"Lemonade made from your well-wishes? Ah, how fleeting!"

"... It feels really cheap considering that she's filthy rich." Chisato dryly commented, with Sayo nodding in agreement. Lisa couldn't say anything, it  _did_  feel like Kokoro was shortchanging Kaoru even though the former had good intentions.

"It's pretty good… after 78 tries so cut her some slack okay?" Misaki defended, memories of throwing Kokoro's first 45 attempts down the toilet bowl making her shudder. "The first few were basically drain cleaner and definitely perfect for murdering people."

"A shame, I could've given those batches out to the girls that follow my Kaoru…" Chisato sighed in disappointment, scaring those who had heard it. Aya was the only one who didn't look the least bit scared, though she had her fair share of being scared when Chisato 'persuaded' her to describe Kaoru's stalkers in great detail.

"Me next! Me next!" Hagumi called out, running towards Kaoru with a large red cloth flowing behind her. "I got red, so I found something red in the storeroom for you! I think it's a cape!"

"... Misaki-chan, please tell me the gifts do get better." Chisato asked as Hagumi tied the cloth around Kaoru's neck, the cloth flowing gently whenever the fan that was present in the room was blowing in her direction. "Wait a minute, what's that symbol on the cape?"

"I believe it's a sickle and a hammer… wait." Sayo stopped, her eyes widening as she realised what the cloth really was. "Kitazawa-san! Which storeroom did you find that from?!"

"Huh? Kokoron's of course! We didn't have time to leave this place after all!" Hagumi cheerfully replied, noticing most of the attendees' horrified faces seconds later. "D-Did Hagumi do something wrong…?"

"N-N-No! Of course not! Hagumi's good at finding treasures!" Lisa replied, earning herself glares from both Chisato and Sayo. _'Oh c'mon! You expect me to tell her that she found a Soviet Union flag?!'_

"Uh… Kokoro? Have you been to Russia?" Misaki asked, ignoring the pointed looks from Sayo and Chisato. It was probably a good thing that only the normal ones knew what the 'cape' actually was. Kokoro nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Okay, that says a lot. Thanks."

"Misaki! We should all go to Russia one day! We can make Michelles out of snow!"

"After our impromptu trip to a snowy hill, hell no." Misaki refused, shooting down Kokoro's idea before it can ever come into fruition. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go! I got pink, so I got you a Michelle plushie!" Himari handed a Michelle plush toy to Kaoru, whose eyes sparkled upon receiving said toy. "I totally  _didn't_ steal it from Kokoro-chan's bedroom!"

"Uehara-san, how would you even know where's her bedroom when this mansion's so huge?"

"Uh… we may or may not have broke into her house a while back?" Himari replied, shuddering at memories of getting tickled by Hagumi and Misaki. "Oh yeah Sayo-san, you're smart right?"

"Not really, I just make sure to review studying material."

"Whatever! What does SOS mean?" Himari asked, not believing Misaki's answer that SOS didn't stand for something. Sayo cocked an eyebrow, whether it was out of surprise or disbelief Himari couldn't tell.

"It doesn't stand for anything. SOS was coined as it was easy to send out in Morse code."

"Damn it!"

"I- Michelle already told you back then!"

"U-Um, why did you even break into Kokoro-chan's house to begin with?" Rimi asked, finally done with her choco cornets. "Also, why SOS of all things…?"

"Hagumi thought it'll be funny if we trapped the thieves and they cry SOS throughout! Too bad they didn't…" Hagumi explained, with Kanon and Kaoru patting her shoulders to comfort her. "Who's next?"

"You sure have a one-track mind… Ah fine, I suppose I could go next…" Misaki groaned, holding out a purple cloth bag to the birthday girl. "I got purple, but I couldn't give a shit about the present theme so here."

"... Somehow I feel like I'm made a fool of for following the colour theme." Chisato muttered under her breath, wondering why did she even bother to buy a present that was white. Not that she actually regretted it, she felt that her present was decent as compared to the rest.

"Wow! It's Misaki-chan's felted dolls! How boppin'!" Hina exclaimed, holding up a four leaf clover hairpin. "Damn, you made my present look boring!"

"... I'm honestly surprised that you bought something appropriate for a birthday gift." Sayo remarked, with Lisa shaking her head at her girlfriend's lack of faith towards her sister. "Hina got green, what about you Imai-san?"

"Me? I got blue, so I bought a blue pin." Lisa replied, holding up a blue collar pin for everyone to see. "It wasn't easy to find something that aligned with our assigned colour…"

"All of you got such wonderful gifts! I cannot express how fleeting your wishes are!" Chisato wondered if Kaoru needed so many junk, but it was her birthday so she had no right to criticise her decision. "Kanon, what have you prepared for me?"

"U-Um… looking back on it, it might've been a better idea if I gave you an orange scarf or something." Kanon weakly replied, her present trembling in her hands. "F-Fueeeee…"

"Thank god you didn't Kanon, I don't want to be seen with Kaoru if she wears anything in orange."

"C-Chisato?" While Kaoru was trying to find out what was wrong with her wearing orange clothes, Kokoro had unceremoniously snatched Kanon's present and ripped it open, revealing to be an emperor penguin plush toy.

"Kanon-san… why did you get Kaoru-san something that you want…?" Misaki sighed, silently admitting that it did fulfill the colour theme. _'I could think of far worse things that are orange though…'_

"Hold on, I thought none of you guys have time to get a present? How did Kanon-senpai get a penguin?" Himari asked, her question soon answered by the sudden appearance of three women in black. "Never mind!"

"I bought you a book on Shakespearean quotes, hopefully none of us have to listen to you misquoting him in the near future." Sayo handed the box to Misaki, who was understandably impressed at the dedication Sayo went. "Imai-san was the one who told the staff to gift wrap it."

"At least you got your present wrapped… All I have to give are premium discount coupons for fries at my workplace…" Aya groaned, waving about seven coupons. "If anything, I'm cheaper than Kokoro-chan…"

"Maruyama-san, I don't suppose you can give me that for my birthday?" Sayo asked, the mere sight of the coupons exciting her more than usual. Hina nodded eagerly, attempting to snatch the coupons for herself. "Hina!"

"What? We both want fries!"

"... Moving on…" Misaki decided to bring attention to Rimi, whose eyes were sparkling at Aya's present for Kaoru. "Ushigome-san, you're supposed to gift something black right? What did you get?"

"E-Eh?! Well…" Rimi pointed to a basket of choco cornets, a sheepish smile on her face as Misaki groaned in frustration. "I-I'm sorry! Saya-chan's choco cornets were calling out to me!"

"Even if that counts as a gift, it's not even black! Also, don't you guys know that giving gifts that you want to others is a horrible idea?!"

"Now now Misaki, as Shakespeare once said-"

"Kaoru, don't start." Misaki held a hand, indicating that she was done with Kaoru's nonsense for the day. "Oh well, not like I actually care if this idiot gets a proper present or not…"

"A-Actually, I can gift something else that's black!" Rimi then gestured to Chisato, who looked reasonably confused. "Otae-chan and Kasumi-chan said that her heart's black!"

"... Not gonna argue with them there." Misaki trailed off, shoving Chisato towards Kaoru. "Here, Ushigome-san's present."

"It seems like you're my gift… what a wonderful turn of events." Kaoru crooned, sending shivers down Chisato's spine while sending both Himari and Rimi into blushing messes. "Now then, what 'me' did you think of when choosing thy gift?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself Kao-chan?" Chisato smirked, handing the bag containing her gift to Kaoru, who gulped upon hearing her nickname being used in public. "I'm sure you'll find it… fleeting."

"I-Is that so? As expected of you Chisato…" Kaoru shakily nodded, peering into the bag warily. _'O-Okay, Chi-chan got me something that's not scary and white… Hm? The lace…?!'_

"Holy- Shirasagi-san, what's the meaning of this?!" Everyone but Chisato and Aya gasped as Kaoru shakily pulled out a pair of panties from the bag, with Kaoru noticeably blushing. Not even Sayo could remain composed after witnessing what was deemed as shameless. "Maruyama-san, weren't you with Shirasagi-san?!"

"I-I didn't know if I should stop her!"

"C-C-Chisato, I didn't expect you to know my size…" Kaoru was mortified to know that Chisato knew her size, and wondered what other things did she knew about her. Chisato shook her head, an impish smile on her face as she traced a finger down Kaoru's chest. "T-This isn't…?"

"Oh, that is indeed panties. Just that it'll be more of a present for  _me_ if I bought it in your size right?" Chisato explained, pulling out a bra from the bag. "By the way, my gift's not just panties. Who buys just one half of lingerie anyways?"

"Wow it's not even past one and it's already this lewd..." Lisa mumbled as she made her way to where Kokoro's lemonade was while chaos ensued over Chisato's present. _'I feel bad for Hagumi and Rimi, they look traumatised…'_


End file.
